Vienna
by jacobs-lil-giggles
Summary: Sequal to How To Save A Life Stacy copes with Christain's death. Can she take the pain? Find out! R&R PLZ!


Author Babbles Senselessly:

Hey there guys! Thanks 4 reviewing, it means a lot to me. You guys rock! So, Mrs. Rated-R-Superstar wanted me to write a sequel to How To Save A Life. So, I decided to! The sequel will be based on a song by The Fray too, I just absolutely love them! Oh yea, I do recommend that you look up that song How To Save A Life, it brings tears to my eyes, It's an awesome song. Anyways, here is the sequel, it's called Vienna, another song by The Fray. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yea, I own everything, and I'm the Queen of England, own a couple of flying pigs, a castle, and a dragon. I think you get my point, I own nada, except the idea of the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Vienna **

_The day's last one way_

_Ticket train pulls in_

_We smile for the casual_

_Closure capturing _

_There goes the downpour _

_There goes my fair thee well_

Stacy stood there at the funeral crying. She felt that it was her fault. She would have stayed up with him all night, knowing that she could probably talk him out of committing suicide. She missed him so much, she wished she could wake up from this terrible dream and he could hold her in his arms and tell her everything was ok. But she knew that would never happen.

"Hey Stacy." The WWE champ John Cena approached her. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Sorry about….. Well, you know."

"It's ok, thanks for your concern." Stacy started hugging him and crying, while he just hugged her and rubbed her back. "I miss him so much John. It's my fault."

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

'_Cause I'm already gone_

"No Stacy, it's not your fault. You really did love him. You did all you could." he told her.

"But you don't understand, his last words to me were: 'Then I guess I don't really love you, do I?' If I had been a better girlfriend, he would not have said that, and he'd probably still be here." She said.

" I don't think he meant it Stacy. He was drunk. From what I heard from him, you were the best thing that has ever happened to him." he replied.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep." He responded.

_Only so many words_

_That we can say_

_Spoken upon _

_Long-distance melody_

_This is my hello_

_This is my goddess_

One week Later:

Stacy lay asleep in her bed. She dreamed of Christian. She missed him. He told her he loved her.

" I love you Stacy." The spirit(Ghost) of Christian said as he leaned down in front of the bed where she laid and kissed her.

"What?" Stacy woke up and looked around. She just dreamed that the ghost of Christian said that he loved her, and then he kissed her.

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

'_Cause I'm already gone_

_Maybe in five or ten years _

_Yours and mine will meet again_

_Straighten this whole thing out_

_Maybe then honesty need_

_Not be feared as a friend or an enemy_

_This is the distance _

_This is my game face_

Stacy just sighed to herself.

"Just a dream." she said disappointedly.

John rolled over, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said.

She laid back down and fell asleep hugging John.

Outside their bedroom door, the ghost of Christian smiled to himself. He knew that John would protect Stacy. He peeked inside one last time and smiled. He then walked off as he disappeared.

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_Is there really no way to reach me_

_Am I already gone_

_So this is your maverick _

_This is Vienna _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author babbles senselessly:

So, did you like the sequel? Did you hate it? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me! REVIEW PLEASE! I thought it was kind of sweet. Tell me what you think. I really do recommend that you look up this song to. I fall asleep to it every night. I really like it. It really relaxes me. So press that review button! Bye! Mwah!


End file.
